ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gallant's Roll
Huh? Damage reflection?! Llana ---- Well, it either means reflection as in the previous FF's spell Reflect (where some of the damage dealt to the target is instead dealt to the attacker), or its a mistranslation that they meant to be Deflection (much like the effect of Phalanx, which gives damage reduction). --Chrisjander 03:37, 17 July 2006 (EDT) ---- It's basically damage spikes. (Like Blaze Spikes). The damage dealt varies by the number rolled. I'm not sure if the damage taken is reduced, but I haven't noticed it. --Zaine 03:49, 17 July 2006 (EDT) ---- Heh...crazy SE...what's damage spikes have to do with PLD? - Hiachi 02:11, 20 August 2006 (EDT) Paladins take the most hits, so they're the logical ones to receive the buff. Doesn't mean they couldn't have come up with something better though :) That said, the damage returned is based on the damage recieved in addition to the roll number(I.e., it's % based). Tahngarthor 16:17, 24 March 2007 (EDT) Gallant's Roll element The page previously said "the spikes are non-elemental" but they are in fact Fire just like the animation suggests. We were testing on Puks--as soon as the day changed to Firesday, the Puks gained 100 TP and executed a TP move after hitting the Paladin once even though no player had damaged it. I'm sorry but what? are you suggesting that blaze spikes on firesday is 100% TP to the mob? Perhaps I'm wrong, but day of the week has absolutely no bearing on TP gain from ANY source... Edit: easy test to see if it's Fire based, go get smacked by a fire elemental... --Quesela Yeah, that only works for Windsday, with wind-elemental attacks. --Stammer 20:58, 2 July 2008 (UTC) He's talking about the fact that puk type mobs gain 300% tp when they get hit with magic of the same element as the day, and so immediately use a tp move. So the puk gaining tp on the change to firesday would seem to make the damage fire based. Should be easy to test by attacking puks with Gallant's roll up on different days. Kadarax 21:27, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Or, test it against a Fire Elemental, such as the ones constantly wandering around in Sky. --FFXI-Guppy 03:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) On a similar note, after some decent testing, I have come to the conclusion that magic attack bonus directly effects the damage reflection done to the enemy. Also, to counter the argument that the spikes do not have an element: When using a Fire Staff the damage was increased by the normal staff bonus % and subsequently, when using a water staff the damage was reduced, which indicates to me that the spikes are the matching element of their animation. ~Popebenedict 27 December 2010. capping? Anyone know if this effect caps? Lets say a PLD is hit for 1200 damage and lives (normal attack, lets say, Deathlord) will 1000 damage be dealt back to the mob? (at 40% reflect) If so, this can be pretty powerful to take out hard hitting HNMs (40% of 1200 is 480 bud... Good Game.) Bust? Since Scholar's Roll reduces regen(if there is a regen) if it busts, could Gallant's Roll reduce damage from spikes if Corsair has spikes on? I don't have COR leveled up but just suggesting this out if anyone wants to test. Petco 11:23, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Resists I've read several times that the DR from this resists easily and often, could magic accuracy affect this? Perhaps this is why we get +INT on some of the AF/Relic gear? Effect Change? The effect of this roll seems to have changed according to implemented dev1069 changes. I recently got this roll on my Corsair and after using it, it seems to add a small amount to defense. So I am uncertain if the changes went through as a phalanx effect, defense increase, or possibly both. If anyone would like to do some testing and update this page it would be appreciated! --Timberhyren 08:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC)